


A Study in John

by myfinefriend



Series: A Study in Sherlock [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myfinefriend/pseuds/myfinefriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short ficlet reflecting on the way Sherlock has changed John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in John

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably turn into a series of little ficlets about different characters experiences of Sherlock. I say 'probably' just in case I don't get around to it but that is the plan!

Sherlock Holmes brought out the strange in John Watson, everybody said so.

The rugby lads had gawked incredulously the first time he left them mid-game after an urgent summons to a crime scene and Harry said she’d never seen him look so alive in all her life. Mrs Hudson couldn’t fathom out how anyone could relax in a room with eyeballs in the butter-dish and Anderson and Donovan, well, they thought he had a screw loose from the day they met him. Who’d want to hang around with that psychopath, Donovan had asked no-one in particular one day when she thought John was out of earshot. John had smiled a secret smile as he’d walked down the road, Sherlock’s velvet baritone churning out deductions in his ear, and thought simply and proudly – ‘Me’.

John had become, without even realising it, an extension of that fantastic, infuriating whirlwind of a man. He had become so much more than plain, normal John Watson. Before, in his old life, he was Ex-Soldier John Watson who woke in the night trembling and sweating and mistaking his bed for a hospital in Kandahar. He was Doctor John Watson who tried and failed to raise the dead and saw blood and misery each and every time he closed his eyes. Now, however, he was Blogger John Watson, chasing criminals through the streets of London. Friend John Watson who lived with skulls on the mantle-piece and bullet holes in the plasterboard and formaldehyde in the fridge. Sherlock’s John Watson who thought it was all fine, really and truly, because he would welcome every blessed eyeball and chemical spill and bullet-hole just for a taste of the excitement and danger that followed his friend wherever he went.

After their first meeting that day at Bart’s, nothing in John’s life was ever normal again and for that, he couldn’t thank Sherlock enough.


End file.
